Victorygreymon
Nombre: Victoria'''Greymon '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arbitrator, Mega-level Vaccine-type Dragon-Man Digimon. Threat level:Mobius Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, Can kill Abstracts and being with High-Godly Regeneration (Specifically created to destroy Yggdrasil if she were ever to go rouge) Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). 'Physical Strenght: Multiverse level ('defeated Barbamon who had fused with Yggdrasil in a single blow) 'Attack Potency: At least ' Multiverse level' (Managed to make NEO flinch, who by that point had become the Digital World, but was otherwise soundly defeated, defeated Barbamon who had fused with Yggdrasil in a single blow. Was created to destroy Yggdrasil, which forms half of the Mother Eater, if she were to ever get corrupted). Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado Speed: Massively FTL+ (16.2 Billions C '''can cross galaxies in a very short period of time) '''Immeasurable (Managed to fight against NEO. Was created to defeat Yggdrasil, an entity that makes up half of the Mother Eater, which has no concept of time and is strongly implied to be a higher dimensional anomaly) Durability: At least ' Multiverse level+' (Fought NEO, who was the Digital World, and managed to revive himself with Tsurugi's Will. Was likely designed to be able to withstand hits from Yggdrasil) Stamina: High, Continued to fight even after being pummeled by NEO to the point of near-death Range: Extended Melee Range with the Dramon Breaker, Several hundred kilometers with Trident Gaia Standard Equipment: Dramon Breaker Sword, a massive blade designed to crush armor and deals incredible damage to Dragons but is still very effective against most targets. The Victory Shield on its back that can be equipped to block frontal attacks. Intelligence: VictoryGreymon is a master swordsman who is able to use his Dramon Breaker as a blunt weapon as well as an edged weapon, pulverizing what he cannot cut and cutting what he cannot crush. As an assault specialist, he is always on the offensive, deflecting or reflecting incoming attacks with his Dramon Breaker or his Victory Shield to close in for the kill and end it with a single decisive attack. His skill was so great that he was able to impress beings far stronger than him with his skill, surviving NEO's assaults and managing to move him with his determination and willpower. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-type Digimon, his Dramon Breaker can potentially be used against him, dealing massive damage should this occur Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dramon Breaker: A heroic sword technique in which VictoryGreymon pulverizes his target with his Dramon Breaker instead of slashing them. * Trident Gaia: VictoryGreymon splits the Dramon Breaker in half and attaches them to his arms before gathering all of the energy present in the atmosphere and concentrating them into the tips of his swords, throwing it as a powerful blast much like WarGreymon's Terra Force. * Victory Charge: VictoryGreymon advances towards his opponent, using the Dramon Breaker to incoming attacks back at their owner(s). * Victory Shield: VictoryGreymon equips the shell on its back as a shield to deflect in coming attacks. * Acceleration Boost: Can double to power of his next attacks. * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack bypasses physical durability. Category:Digimon Category:Good Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Flying Category:FTL speeds Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Firearm user